Yours Forever
by Taylor5800
Summary: It's Roman and Seth's two-year anniversary, and Roman decides he's gonna pop the question to Seth.


"You think it looks good?"

"Yes, Roman you need to relax. Seth will love it; platinum, and inscribed, it's screaming Seth," Dean smiled reassuringly as he clapped him on the shoulder. "And even though you refuse to let me read the inscription, I know he'll be floored." The sincerity of his friend's words was the comfort he desperately needed. He was about to ask one of the most important questions of his life to the man he loved the most.

"Thank you, Dean, as for the engraved inscription, it is only meant for your Seth's eyes," his lips stretched on their own as they always did when he thought about his boyfriend.

The words engraved on the ring brought to memory that blessed day he met the other half of his soul. Seth was a sudden drop of color in his otherwise washed-out everyday life. Since then, nothing had been the same; the old him had died that day, and Seth unknowingly had given him a new start.

They had met when he literally fell for Seth. Roman was walking out of a coffee shop one day when had gotten distracted by the otherworldly attractive, brown-eyed, dark-haired man walking towards him, and unconsciously took the wrong step, and then found himself falling. To this day, he still didn't know how Seth had managed to get to him so fast, but he had saved him from an injury. When he rose to his feet Roman offered his hand to the beautiful stranger, a pained moan made his heart clench. Seth had injured his right knee. He felt so guilty that he offered to pay for the medical bills, and also help him out until his knee healed.

From spending so much time spent together, genuine laughter, smiles, and heart-to-heart conversations it had been impossible not to surrender to the feelings that he felt towards Seth. That day nearly two years ago had been the beginning of a new life, renewed hope, and immeasurable joy. Tomorrow is their 2 year anniversary, it's also the day that Roman is going to propose to the love of his life.

Roman walked out of the Jewelry place with Dean, and Seth's ring ready to continue finalizing the proposal plans, "So do you know what you're gonna say to him?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but that's only meant for Seth to hear," Roman responded. "I just hope he says yes," he added. "Don't worry, he will." Dean assured his friend.

 _The next day_

Today was the day, their two year anniversary, to say Roman was nervous was an understatement. Roman woke up first, slid out of bed, and went downstairs and outside on the porch to call Dean.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean, are you ready, do you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way, and I know what to do. Distract Seth for the day, while you set everything up."

"Okay good, I'm gonna go wake him up, I'll see you soon,"

"Bye"

Roman ended the call with Dean, went back inside and up the stairs back to his and Seth's bedroom. Seth was still sound asleep, and as beautiful as he looked Roman had to wake him. Roman walked over to Seth's sleeping form, bent down and planted his lips to Seth's. It didn't take him long to wake up and kiss back. Seth's eyes fluttered open looking up at his man, smiling sheepishly, a smile which Roman was happy to return.

"Happy anniversary baby" Roman said. "Happy anniversary!" Seth said back as he sat up on the bed. Roman sat down next to him, locked their fingers together and just held Seth's left hand with his left hand, and use his right arm to wrap around Seth, and pull him close to his side. Seth put his head on Roman's shoulder, and sighed happily.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Seth asked his boyfriend. "Well, I have to pick up a few things today, but while I'm doing that Dean wants to spend the day with you doing things, that he didn't describe, all he said was that it was going to be a consummated day," Roman answered.

"Oh God, whenever he uses big words I get scared," Seth said in mock terror. They both laughed at Seth's response, Seth started to get up and so did Roman, "Okay, well I'm gonna go get ready, I'll see you later," Seth said. "Alright bye, I love you baby," Roman said as he put his hands on his Seth's hips. "I love you too," Seth responded as they kissed again before Roman pulled away and left leaving Seth to get dressed. Moments later, Dean arrived and took Seth to do everything on the list that Roman had given him. While Roman began to set up everything, calling some reinforcements in to get the job done. He just hope all goes well.

 _Later that day_

Roman had finished getting everything together, his plan was going perfectly, now all he had to do was wait for Seth to get back. That didn't take long, he heard the sound of a car door slamming, he knew it was Seth, so Roman dimmed the lights and hid in a dark part of the house so that he wouldn't be seen. Seth entered the house and noticed the lights were dimmed, "Roman?" He called out to no answer. He was about to call his name again when he saw a note, he picked it up and read it,

 _Seth, happy anniversary baby! I love you so much, and this is the start of how I'm going to show you how much you mean to me tonight. Go upstairs and put the outfit I laid out on the bed, then come back downstairs._

 _-Love, Roman_

Seth smiled as he read the note,and did as he was told. He put on the outfit that had been laid out for him in their bathroom, and went back downstairs where Roman was waiting for him.

"Hi," they both smiled and said at the same time. Roman took Seth's hand and led him over to the table, pulling his chair out for him, and then pushing it back in. He went and got the food for them, it was spaghetti that he made, he placed their plated on the table, and sat across from Seth. They both began to eat, Seth was surprised at how good it was since he'd never seen him cook before. "This is really good, you made this?" Seth asked as he swallowed. "Yes," Roman told him. "Well you need to cook more often," Seth said. They finished the rest of their dinner will their usual small-talk. When they were done Roman got up and put their plates in the sink, then went over to Seth and guided him out of his chair. It was time.

"What now?" Seth asked. Roman didn't say anything he was too nervous, instead he just went over to the side doors of their home, and pulled open the curtain. When the curtain was drawn back Seth's eyes was met with a lit up arch on their patio. He grew curious, "What's that doing out there?" he asked. Again Roman didn't say anything he just grabbed Seth's hand and walked him outside to under the arch. Roman grabbed his other hand and looked Seth in the eyes and finally began to talk.

"It has been two years and three days since the day we met, It's been two years since we first started dating, and every moment with I spend with you gives me more reasons to love you. Seth, you're my best friend, the love of my life, and every day I'm blessed that I have had you in my life these past few years. I want that to continue forever with you being my husband," Roman began to get on one knee, pulled a ring out, and Seth gasped in shock. "Seth Rollins, will you marry me?"

Seth nodded his head with tears in his eyes, "Yes, yes I'll marry you." Roman slid the ring onto his finger, Seth leaned down, and brought Roman up for a kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, and Roman circled his big arms around Seth's waist. "I love you so much baby boy," Roman whispered against his lips, "I love you too, so damn much." Roman slid his hands down Seth's sides until he reached his thighs, he picked Seth up by his thighs, Seth wrapped his legs around his waist, and Roman carried them both back inside, turned off the lights, locked all doors, and then carried Seth to their bedroom.

They reach their bedroom and Roman closed the door with his foot, then carried Seth to their California King bed, laying him down and getting on top of Seth. Roman began to kiss his jaw and neck. "Roman…" Seth moaned. After a few minutes Seth flipped them over so that he was on top and attached his lips to Roman's neck.  
"I got you something too." He whispers, biting at Roman's neck. Roman groans and tips his head back.

"Yeah? What?" He gasps, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Seth's slacks and pulling the man even closer. He can feel Seth's erection now, hard and warm against his thigh. He pushes up against it, smiling when Seth's breath hitches.

"I'll show you." He says, then takes a step away from Roman. The man starts to protest, but before he can even get the word out Seth has turned around and is dropping his pants, revealing to Roman his beautiful panty clad ass. The black lace clings to his body, showing off every curve of his hips. Roman groans and bites at his fist, watching with wide, dark lust filled eyes as Seth tugs his black polo off as well.

"Oh, baby…" Roman gasps, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Seth's waist. His eyes flicker over his body, taking in every delicious bit of his golden tan skin and biting his lips. "You bought these for me?" As he speaks, he snaps the band of the panties against Seth's waist. Seth bites his lips.

"Yeah. Do you like them?"

"Shit, I love them." Roman growls, tugging Seth in towards his own body and grabbing at his ass cheeks. He kisses him hard, pushing his tongue into Seth's mouth. Seth moans, hitching his leg up against Roman's thigh.

Roman gets the message quickly, wrapping one hand around Seth's raised thigh and placing the other one securely on his hip. He lifts him up again and Seth wraps his legs around the other man, kissing and nipping at Roman's neck as he carried him over to their recently abandoned bed. He sets him down there, kissing him hard on the lips again and tangling his fingers into his hair.

"Gonna make you feel so good, beautiful." He purrs, kissing his way down Seth's neck and shoulders, his fingers still digging into Seth's hips possessively. Seth moans and tips his head back, and Roman smiles.

"You like that, baby? Like that I'm gonna take such good care of you?" He pulls Seth forward, so that his legs are nearly touching the floor and his ass is sitting on the edge of the bed. Then he kneels on the floor right in front of him, biting at his inner thigh and making him yelp. Roman smiles wolfishly and presses an open mouthed kiss to the spot, licking his way up towards his panty-clad cock and balls.

"I love coming home like this. I love it when you wear things like this, it makes me love you even more." He growls out, dragging his tongue over the lace of the panties, right over Seth's hard dick. Seth moans, choked off, tangling his fingers into Roman's hair and pulling him closer. Roman smiles and looks up at him with dark eyes.

"You want something, baby?" He asks, nipping at the thick skin of Seth's thigh. He bites his lips.

"Suck me off. Please, Roman." He gasps. Roman growls and drags his tongue over the lace again, admiring the way that Seth's body shivers in response.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" He starts, then reaches up and carefully peels the fabric of the panties back. Seth's cock springs forth, red and angry and practically dripping precum already. Roman's breath hitches at the sight and he looks up, brown eyes meeting brown. Still keeping his eyes locked with Seth's, Roman carefully sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe from the base of Seth's cock all the way up to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit and slurping up the drops of precum that have formed there.

Seth moans obscenely and tips his head back, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Woman's hair. He pulls him closer unintentionally, but Roman doesn't mind, opening up his mouth and enveloping the head of Seth's gorgeous cock with his lips. He just sits there, then, sucking gently and flicking his tongue back and forth over the tip of it.

"Roman… Roman…" He moans loudly, rocking forward and tugging at Roman's hair. The man hums around his length, carefully opening his mouth a bit wider and sinking down, taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Seth lets out a long, loud moan before he curses, stroking his fingers back and forth through Roman's now messy hair. Roman starts to bob up and down, sweeping his tongue back and forth over the underside of Roman's cock and making the man above him tremble. At the same time he unclasps the zipper to his own jeans, pulling his hard cock out of his boxers and stroking it quickly.

When Seth starts to sense that he is close, he tugs at Roman's hair, pulling the man away from his cock and telling him to stand up. He cups his jaw, kissing him thoroughly and wrapping his legs around his torso. Roman smiles and kisses back, tilting his head to the side and letting Seth push his tongue into his mouth.

It surprises Roman when he feels Seth's hand wrap around his hard cock, and he moans loudly as his dick throbs in his new fiance's hand. He bucks forward, pressing his head against the crook of Seth's neck and breathing harshly.

"Oh fuck Seth, baby I wanna be inside you before I cum, I wanna take your beautiful ass baby," Roman groaned. "Then take it, it's yours daddy," Seth said in his ear. That was all Roman needed to hear as he pinned Seth down to the bed, reached over for a condom and lube out of the nightstand. He moved the black laced pantied over without taking them off and spent the next few minutes prepping Seth until he decided he was ready. When Seth was full prepped, Roman slid the condom on his dick, and inserted himself into Seth's ass. Both of them groaned at the sensation.

"Move," Seth told him, to which Roman obeyed. His thrusts started off small, but became more fast paced. "Fuck me harder, I know you can, please daddy," Seth told him. "You want me to wreck your ass baby?" Roman asked, and Seth nodded. Roman took that signal and thrusted so hard into Seth, his moans turned into scream-like noises of pleasure.

"Roman, fuck I'm close," Seth told him. "Me too," he replied. Roman pulled out Seth took the condom off, and laid down next to him. He guided Seth's hand to his throbbing hard dick, the younger man began to stroke him.

"Fuck, that's it, baby… That's it. Please make me cum. Make me cum all over you, pretty little thing… In your fucking panties…. Fuck…" Roman rambles on in Seth's ear, a litany of dirty thoughts and sentences pouring from his mouth. Finally he comes to his senses enough to wrap his own hand around Seth's cock, jerking him in time with Seth.

"Roman…" Seth comes first, moaning Roman's name in his ear and repeating it like it was some sort of prayer. He covers both of them in his cum, on their abs, and the panties too. The sight is almost too much for Roman to bear, and a few moments after he finds himself bucking his hips and cumming with a groan of Seth's name.

They laid there panting for a few minutes, before Roman got up to get a wet cloth to clean themselves up, then got back into bed, then the two began sharing idle kisses and holding each other close.

"Happy Anniversary baby I love you so much," Roman said.

"Happy Anniversary, I love you more!" Seth said it back.

Roman wrapped his arms around Seth,bringing him close to him, holding him in his arms as they fell asleep. Roman was rubbing Seth's ring as he was falling asleep, smiling because this was all real. He can't wait to get married, and officially begin to spend the rest of his life with Seth.

 _His fiance._

* * *

I've never read a story with Seth and Roman getting married, so I wrote one. I don't know what the hell I just wrote. Also I got bored thinking about topics to write an essay for college and wrote this instead.


End file.
